


Unattainable

by Roniiya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Levi doesn't know what he's doing, Levi works at a publisher company, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Reader is awkward, Slow Build, he's rude on the outside but sweet on the inside, like a really weird piñata, like really awkward, maybe???, now with alcohol!, possible angst, possible eren x reader, probably, reader is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roniiya/pseuds/Roniiya
Summary: You are an aspiring writer looking to publish your next work as soon as possible. When a mysterious and interesting man moves in next door you can't help but snoop on him through the peephole on your door. After greeting him a few times in the hall you muster up the courage to introduce yourself. But when you're just about to do it, there's a knock on your door...





	1. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger moves into to apartment in front of yours. He's attractive and his friends seem interesting. Should you talk to him? Or leave it be...

The gentle melody of your favourite vinyl record rang through your eardrums. Your favourite song on said record filling up the space in your small apartment. Nothing but the resonance of your music could be heard. Occasionally a car would pass by but it only lasted for a few seconds. You audibly sighed and took another sip of your (favourite flavour) tea. It was a cold and rainy day, the sky was packed with big, grey clouds and the rain poured down as if the clouds needed to be drained of all fluids. You mouthed the lyrics to the music and closed your eyes.

Your peace and relaxation was abruptly cut short due to an irritating beeping sound. You walked towards the window that faced the parking lot, taking note that your house plants needed watering. The noise came from a cargo truck reversing and lowering the back platform. “Someone must be moving in...” you stated, as if someone were there to listen.

A man stepped out of a black car, parked in the parking lot. He was quite short but slender, his hair was black, or at least a very dark shade of brown. He was very handsome and stoic, seemed interesting but also a bit unsettling. As the man walked over to the cargo truck two other people stepped out of the car, the first being a very tall man with blonde hair, also handsome like the first man but in a different way. The second was a tall woman with messy brown hair and glasses. She seemed very bright and bubbly as she smiled at the blonde man and exclaimed something, lifting her hands in the air.

You were brought back to reality with a shuffling sound outside your front door. Your curiosity got the best of you so you ran to your door and looked through the peephole. Much to your liking, the movers were carrying boxes into the apartment opposite yours. The man with the black hair was standing in the hall, quite close to your door, and telling each employee where to put which boxes.

God knows how long you stood there, just silently staring at him. Seriously, he was unbelievably attractive... His charcoal hair complemented his pale skin stunningly and his posture and body was especially beautiful _. Shit._ A part of you wondered whether snooping on your new neighbor was the right way to spend your Friday afternoon. Another part of you wanted to go out to introduce yourself and possibly mess his hair up a bit, maybe see what he was hiding under that white t-shirt.... wait wait wait, hold on, this has gone too far. You don’t even know the guy! _Still... I mean, he is pretty hot._ You thought to yourself as you watched him enter the apartment uttering something about being careful.

It was at this point in time where you realised you hadn’t watered your plants yet. You promptly grabbed your watering can and watered your plants, starting with the living room and ending in the kitchen. You looked out the window and acknowledged that the two other people had started helping with the boxes and furniture. His friends maybe? Possibly girlfriend? Boyfriend? Both??

○ ○ ○ ○

You had decided to distract yourself by cooking dinner. You put together a pasta dish with the food you already had stored in the kitchen. By the time you’d finished cooking the cargo truck had left but the black car was still parked in the parking lot. You contemplated going over and introducing yourself but opted out when you noted that it was almost 12 am and personally you wouldn’t like people knocking at your door at this time, so why bother him by doing so.

After dinner you took a quick shower and made tea. You sat down at your desk and opened up a file containing unfinished projects. Most of them were crime and mystery related but there was one project you had struggled on some time ago that was romance related. You decided to work on it for a few hours, but first you brewed a cup of (favourite flavour) tea.

○ ○ ○ ○

Levi sighed deeply as he sat down into one of his living room chairs. “Fuck. That took way too long.” He croaked as he brought a white cup to his lips, taking a long sip from his tea. Erwin merely chuckled and proceeded to slump into his seat. Hanji was long gone, sleeping soundly on the sofa and even drooling a bit.

“Alright, get the fuck out.” Levi bluntly ordered them, standing up from his seat and motioning Erwin to wake Hanji up. Erwin obliged and stood up, tapping Hanji’s shoulder. As Erwin half-carried Hanji out of the living room and to the door Hanji uttered some incoherent words before regaining her ability to speak. “Levi, you should introduce yourself to your neighbors.” Hanji whispered, or at least tried. It came out as more of a whisper-scream.

“Yeah yeah, four eyes. Don’t drool on my carpet” Levi replied slightly annoyed at the woman’s behavior, opening the door and ushering them out the door. “Specially the girl that lives there.” Hanji whisper-screamed and pointed towards the door across the hall. Erwin shushed her but she ignored him.

“She was very cute. I saw her in the window.” Hanji huffed, Erwin now dragging her away. “Bye Levi, we’ll see you soon.” Erwin finished as Hanji continued talking about the girl. The last thing Levi saw before closing the door was Hanji winking and shooting finger-guns at him.

○ ○ ○ ○

You woke up the next morning dazed. You hadn’t gone to sleep until 5am and had been writing the whole time. Standing up and walking to the kitchen, you realized you didn’t really have anything to eat. You sighed heavily when your stomach growled, aching for something to eat. You threw on some pants and a jacket, not bothering to change out of the t-shirt you slept in, tied your (h/c) hair up and grabbed your keys.

Walking down the stairs you heard someone muttering something inaudible. You lived on the 3rd floor in a building with no elevator, so meeting people in the hall wasn’t unfamilliar. You remembered that you hadn’t even put on deoderant or washed your face, so you weren’t quite presentable to people right now but for the sake of your stomach you decided to endure it. It wasn’t until you caught a glimpse of short black hair that you seriously contemplated running up the stairs and locking yourself inside. Your stomach growled lightly, indicating that no, that was not an option right now.

You tried to walk coolly past the mailboxes and to the front door. The man was about the same height as you, probably in his late 20’s or early 30’s. Or at least you hoped. He was fidgeting with a piece of paper, probably with his name on it, trying to insert it into the slot on one of the mailboxes. You noted to check your mail later since you didn’t yesterday.

The man brought his attention to you as you tried to pass him calmly. Icy blue orbs looked straight into your (e/c) ones. Without noticing you came to a halt. It felt like he was looking into your soul, examining you, trying to find something interesting about you. You hadn’t realized you were staring until he uttered out a distant “Good morning.” and turned his head back to the mailbox. You managed to pipe out an awfully squeaky “G-g-ood morning.” back to him. _shit_ _, that was horrible..._ You thought to yourself as you almost sprinted out the front door.


	2. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a letter. It's an invitation to your cousins wedding! Mikasa comes over and tries to set you up on a date with a stranger.... Where could this go?

Coming home from the store, your stomach still growling, you proceeded to check your mailbox for any mail. Much to your surprise a letter lay inside. It was adressed to you, the writing very neat and elegant. You dropped the letter in your bag full of groceries and closed the mailbox. _Wait, hold on. I feel like I’m forgetting something._ You pondered. _Oh... yes._ You let your eyes shift towards the nametag on the mailbox next to yours, the one that belonged to your acquaintance from before. _God I’m such a creep..._ You thought before continuing to read the beautiful handwriting. _Levi Ackerman. Hmmm, maybe he’s related to Mikasa? Oh god please don’t be her long lost brother..._ You visually cringed at the thought. Attempting to distract yourself  with happy thoughts you walked up the stairs and to your front door.

After unloading the groceries, and placing them neatly in their rightful places, you sat down and opened up the letter from earlier.

 

_Together with their families,_

**_Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado_ **

_Invite you to attend the ceremony and celebration of their marriage_

_Saturday, May the twenty first, at six in the evening._

_The ceremony will be held at st. Roses Church, 244 Karanes road_ _._

_How could I possibly not have known about my cousins wedding??_ You thought as you stood up to fetch something to eat, finally. Petra was the daughter of your mothers sister, she was very kindhearted and loveable, so you didn’t see why not to attend. You hadn’t really spoken to Petra since the last ‘family dinner’, it’s not like you were trying to avoid her. Well, more like you were trying to avoid her boyfriend. Now, soon to be husband... For some reason he got on your nerves. He was quite cocky and obnoxious, but seeing as your cousin was clearly in love with him, you never mentioned it. At least not in front of them.

With the letter followed a note with checkboxes, meant for your answer, and an adress to send your reply. _Please return before May 14th._ You mocked in your head. The wedding was in three weeks, today being April the 30th. You stood up and placed the invitation on your fridge as a reminder. Noting to take the note to the post office so you could send it back with your reply. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Confused, you walked over to the intercom and answered. “Hello?”. “(F/n) let me it, it’s raining cats and dogs out here.” An irritated and Mikasa replied. You promptly pressed the unlock button and looked towards the window, and yes, it was indeed raining very heavily.

After letting Mikasa inside and giving her a cup of hot coffee you wondered whether you should ask her about Levi, but opted out as she started talking about some guy she wanted to set you up with. You watched droplets of rain drip from her black hair and onto your wood kitchen table, completely spacing out and accidentally ignoring every word she said. “(F/n)... (f/n)!” Mikasa barked, snapping her fingers at you. “Huh? Shit, sorry I didn’t catch anything that you said...” you apologized and chuckled lightly. She sighed and took a big gulp of her coffee.

“I was saying that I know a guy you might be interested in. I could set you guys up on a date” Mikasa repeated what she had said earlier, not even waiting for an answer as she continued “His name is Eren and he’s really nice, a bit posessive but not in a creepy way...” She heated her hands with the cup. You simply just stared back at her as if she’d just confessed to a murder. “Eren isn’t free the next few weeks though. He’s a photographer and is currently shooting photos in a diffirent city for a magazine.” She continued, not even acknowledging the look on your face. “He says he’ll be free on the 21st of May. Is that alright with you?” Mikasa finished and waited patiently for you to answer.

“Actually I have to go to a wedding on the 21st.” You simply stated, trying to hide the fact that you were quite irritated that she thought you needed to go on a date. You were fine with being alone. You didn’t need a boyfriend, or girlfriend even, to keep you company. You could entertain yourself just fine, and in the matter of sexual situations, you found ways to... relieve youself...

“You could just bring him to the wedding...” Mikasa bluntly suggested, raising her shoulders and smirking in a ‘It wont hurt to try’ kind of way. “No. No way am I bringing a guy to a wedding for our first date.” You exclaimed and stood up, putting away Mikasa’s, now empty, coffee cup. Mikasa just laughed at your behaviour standing up from her seat. “But why not just sometime after the wedding? I promise you he’s really nice.” She reassured you. You sighed deeply, raising your shoulders and uttering out “Why not..”. Mikasa smiled at your answer. “Great” she chirped, and wrote something down on her phone. Possibly talking to this Eren guy.

Mikasa left after hanging out with you for a couple of hours. As she was about to exit the door you decided to ask her about Levi. “Mika, do you know anyone named Levi?” You asked, hoping that she’d say no. “Uhh, I don’t recognize the name... why?” Mikasa replied, sounding confused. “Nothing, just wondering....” You answered awkwardly and quickly thanked her for coming.

You opened the door and hugged her goodbye. Leaning against the door and keeping an eye on Mikasa til she dissapeared down the stairs. When she was gone you lifted yourself up off the door but your attention was directed towards the door to Levi’s apartment, it opened briskly and Levi stepped out. He was holding a garbage bag, probably heading for the garbage chute. He stopped walking and looked at you for a moment.

You stared into his beautifully light blue eyes for way too long. He didn’t look away either... His eyes skimmed you up and down, as if he were checking you out... It made you feel a bit exposed so you shot him an awkward smile and headed for your door. Quite literally... The door didn’t open right away, which made you smack your forehead into it. You winced and sucked in air. Hoping Levi hadn’t noticed, you opened the door all the way, so you could get inside without being humiliated even more.

○ ○ ○ ○

Levi sat down into his living room chair. It was pretty late in the afternoon and everything had been unpacked and neatly placed around the apartment. Every shelf, cupboard and closet was extremely organized and the apartment was spotless. He had decided to award himself with a hot cup of tea and a little reading. Currently he was reading the newest manuscript for one of his companies clients. He was an editor at Titan publishers. Which means he reads the manuscripts for the clients, edits them, gives advice and then sends it back, giving them a chance to add finishing touches before they send the final project to printing.

This particular manuscript was a romance novel. Not really Levi’s thing, but he endured it for the sake of the client, and his job. The classic one-sided love concept. A bit boring and trite, but the writing itself was good. Levi enjoyed being alone. It gave him a sense of peace and tranquility. He appreciated the silence and sighed calmly, starting his reading.

But, for some reason, he couldn’t concentrate. All of a sudden images of the girl next door started flooding his mind. He’d caught a glimpse of her name on her mailbox earlier today. (F/n) (l/n). It was a really pretty name. And actually, she was very pretty too. Kind of a dork, specially when she knocked her head into the door... but still very pretty. Furthermore her smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. _Shit, what the fuck am I doing._ He audibly grumbled and gave the manuscript another shot.

This time he wasn’t distracted by his thoughts... instead there was very loud music (and even louder singing) blaring through the apartment complex. And it wasn’t good singing either... The person got most of the notes wrong and it didn’t match the melody either. Completely and utterly irritated, Levi slammed the manuscript down on the coffee table and marched up to the front door. The music seemed to be coming from across the hall...

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

After Mikasa had left you ordered food from (fast-food company) and lazily sat in your livingroom, staring at nothing in particular. The television was turned on but you weren’t watching it, an old movie coming to an end as the clock struck midnight. Being a writer had it’s perks. No need to wake up early in the mornings or go to sleep at a reasonable time. Noticing how messy your apartment was, you decided to do some cleaning. You placed earbuds in your ears, listening to your favourite playlist, and grabbed the nessicary cleaning supplies. Your vacuum cleaner was getting quite old and powerless. You’d meant to buy a new one but you’re income wasn’t extravagant, so you were currently saving up for a new one.

After about 30 minutes of dusting and vacuuming there was a hectic and rough knock at the door. You realised the visitor had probably been knocking for a while and you couldn’t hear him due to your ears being filled with music and the background noise of the vacuum. You hurried over to the door taking your earbuds out, not bothering to check who it was, you opened the door carelessly and before you stood.... Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goshhhh, I'm so sorry this took so long but it's exam season in school and I'm trying my best to study and graduate with the best grades I can manage.... I hope you'll accept this long-ish chapter as an apology.  
> Thank you for your all your feedback, I'm really happy to see that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Let's hope this one is also good! hahah.  
> Once again, I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, my first language is not English.  
> All characters (except for you ofc) belong to Hajime Isayama!  
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> -Roo


	3. F is for family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and you "meet" for the first time! It didn't go as well as you'd think...  
> Also a little bit of a look into your personal and family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!! I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update, I can explain everything. But for now just sit back and enjoy this (kind of short) chapter. Thank you so much for being patient with me <3

It’s been about two weeks since _it_ happened. And in those two weeks you’d managed to avoid Levi completely, well almost.. Thank god for that. You cringed thinking about your odd meeting with the man...

 

_There was a hectic knock at the door. You realised the visitor had probably been knocking for a while since you could barely hear the knock due to the vacuum and music coming from your earbuds. You hurried over to the door pausing your music while doing so, not bothering to check who it was, you opened the door carelessly and before you stood.... Levi._

_“Hello, can I help-” You started but Levi cut you off “Can you please turn your fucking music down” He spat out in a monotone voice. You furrowed your brows and_ _instinctively reached for your earbuds. “I’m not-” you started but he cut you off once again “And your singing, it sounds horrible if I’m completely honest” Levi finished, giving you a bored look. You examined him for a moment, giving yourself time to think before speaking up. “You know… you shouldn’t be so rude to people you don’t know” You replied in the most disinterested tone you could manage. Before Levi could answer you continued, “For your information, I’m not singing OR playing music, so kindly leave me the fuck alone and go bitch to someone else”. You grimaced and slowly closed your door before the man could say anything._

You never really thought about the possibility that this supposed “man of your dreams” could be as rude as he was. “ _Honestly what’s his problem? Who shoved a cactus up his ass??”_ You sighed while looking into windows in your cities biggest shopping street. Petra’s wedding was in a week and you didn’t have anything to wear. You hadn’t really done anything moderately “Fancy” since you and your ex broke up and besides, you didn’t own anything that counted as wedding-attire. So now you were window-shopping, something you didn’t particularly enjoy. You’d much rather shop in the privacy of your own home, via the internet. But if you’d order something now, it probably wouldn’t be here before the wedding, plus there’s never a guarantee it’ll fit.

In all honesty, you didn’t mind Levi being as rude as he was the other day. It just irritated you that he’d sassed you. While thinking of the occurrence you stepped into the nearest boutique. The shop was filled with pretty dresses and suits, big and small, in all colours. These really weren’t the clothes you’d anticipated on buying. All the customers there were so fashionable, even the staff looked extremely appealing, and then here _you_ stood in your extremely casual attire amongst these incredibly fashionable beings.. _._

You quickly made your way back to the door but as your hand grabbed the handle a soft voice called out to you, or at least you assumed it was meant for you. “Ah- miss, is there anything I can assist you with” A charming dark haired man said walking over to you. He was wearing a well fitted suit. “ _Shit, he’s cute…”_ You must’ve made some weird facial expression cause the man just chuckled and continued. “You seemed a bit intimidated but I didn’t want you to leave- Ah! Well … I mean-“ The boy stuttered, his face turning almost completely crimson. “I mean, I just wanted to help you with whatever you’re looking for” He corrected still blushing. You were currently trying to count the freckles that adorned his face, but realised the man was waiting for your reply. You simply nodded, he smiled and continued to lead you through the store.

“So, what exactly are you looking for” The man chirped, or boy? “ _He does seem pretty young…”_ “Well, I need something for my wedding- uh NO. I mean, _a_ wedding. _I’m_ not getting married, I’m just attending.” You coughed out, cursing yourself for being this awkward. The boy smiled and nodded, leading you to a rack of pretty looking dresses. He started looking through the dresses before asking more questions, narrowing your choices down to a few dresses. That’s when you spotted _him_. He was looking through suits across the room, his resting bitch face seemed calmer than usual, but still kinda bitchy. You hadn’t realised you were staring until the freckled boy snapped you out of your thoughts. “Miss?” He asked, seeming worried, you shot him a shy smile and he continued, “please follow me and I’ll help you get the perfect fit.” He chirped before escorting you to the measurement room.

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

In all honesty, Levi was quite mad at himself for getting so worked up about the music, and also for practically yelling at his neighbour… which was something she did not at all deserve. “ _Great first impression, you fuckin’ asswipe. Maybe she’ll never speak to you now cause you’re such a dick.”_ Levi sighed aloud _“At least that could get Hanji to shut up about this girl, she’s been really fucking persistent these couple of weeks.”_ Levi sighed again and then cursed himself for fussing over this girl. It’s been about two weeks since their little “meet-up” occurred and he hadn’t stopped thinking about her since. Hanji and Erwin had been highly irritating about all this. The former wouldn’t stop pestering Levi, begging him to talk to the girl, and Erwin somehow found this shit-show amusing.

It was weird that Levi hadn’t noticed her sooner, he’d usually be very conscious about his surroundings. He’d pick up every little detail about the people around him but this time he was so deep in thought he hadn’t even bothered. But after he noticed (h/c) locks and delightfully (e/c) eyes he started getting more and more aware of his surroundings. Mostly he noticed the dark haired, tall male the woman was talking to, a little too eagerly for his liking. His eyes caught a glimpse of her lovely smile and how she seemed captivated by the taller male. He allowed himself stare a bit, admiring her before she eventually followed the other man to a different part of the shop.

 _“Get the fuck over yourself Levi. You have no time to be caught up in something like this.”_ He contemplated to himself and resumed browsing through the clothing in front of him, hopelessly trying to convince himself that he just liked the woman’s appearance, and there was nothing more to it…

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

Arriving home, you laid your newly bought dress out on the bed, examined it and let yourself fawn over it a little. The boy from the store, who had later introduced himself as Marco, had helped you immensely with the dress, and quite frankly, he picked just the right dress. It fit perfectly and was possibly the ideal dress for Petra’s wedding. It was a “maxi dress” as Marco called it, it had a pretty (f/c) floral print and had a very summery vibe to it. Eventually you put the dress on a hanger and set it aside in your closet.

You sighed and walked into your kitchen. A week from now you’ll be surrounded by people, including family members, nagging you about life. On the bright side there would be alcohol… or at least you hoped there would be. If not you could just sneak some in… You dreaded having to talk to your family members, your mother and aunts all pestering you about your job, boyfriends that would become eventual husbands and most of all… _children.._. Eugh.

Saying your mother had been _begging on her knees_ for grandchildren would be an understatement. Seeing as you were an only child and in your late 20’s with no boyfriend or husband in sight, the possibility of children was very slim. But that wouldn’t stop your mother from nagging you on about small “bundles of joy” that she wanted to hold and cuddle with. Nope, no no, not going to happen.

Sometimes you’d contemplate lying to your mother that you had a boyfriend, just so she’d stop pestering you about it. But in reality that wouldn’t happen. If you were to lie to her about having a boyfriend, she’d ask millions of questions that you didn’t have the time or motivation to answer. Eventually, she’d probably find out you were lying and then she’d scold you for the rest of your sorry life. Not for the rest of _her_ life, no no. Knowing her she’d probably come haunt you as a ghost still hung up on you not having a husband yet.

Your dad though, he was different. He didn’t give two shits about if you were dating or when he’d finally become a grandfather. You could get married to a prince from some exotic country and he probably wouldn’t notice. But on the other hand, he was always really exited about your writing. “(f/n), when’s your new book coming out?” “(f/n), what have you been working on recently?” “(f/n), can you write me a short story involving a policeman and his best friend who’s a dog _that talks_ but no one knows about it except the policeman ??” Last Christmas you gifted him a 4000-word long story about a samurai that had always dreamt of becoming a flutist but due to his family’s tradition he had to become a samurai. Your dad had loved the story so much he’d read it religiously, every Sunday after dinner. By now he could recite the whole thing word for word, without getting anything wrong.

The only thing you actually looked forward to at this wedding was that Oulo had promised to let you talk to his boss. Oulo worked at a publishing company and his boss and some co-workers were invited to the party. You’d be able to discuss your work and possibly get a real editor and then finally publish your book! Other than this and the alcohol you didn’t really look forward to the wedding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you liked the chapter... It's probably a little bit messy since I didn't really have any ideas for it, if I'm honest.... But yeah, where the fuck have I been? Well, I've finished my exams and I graduated a while back!! I'm currently on summer vacation but I have work for 5/7 days of the week :^(  
> I got into college though!! So that's fun,,, But yeah, I'll try my best to write as much as possible these next weeks. I'll probably get most work done on weekends though cause of my work. But don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for the next chapters and my job won't last for the whole summer.  
> Thank you again for being patient and for reading my story, I hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my first language is not english (and tbh I was to lazy to proof-read...)  
> <3


	4. Always the bridesmaid, never a bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend Petra's wedding and things don't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen.... I know I've been dead for quite literally a year but I'm back???? ?? ? For now... I'll explain but first, enjoy the chapter, this is nearly 3k words

This wedding had you immensely worked up. The bride would usually be the most stressed person in the room but _no_ , _you_ were stressed beyond compare. Not only would you be meeting, _and talking to_ , your possible future boss but you’d also have to stand through a 40 minute ceremony and then sit through a four hour reception. You wouldn’t be able to survive being around your family this long. At least you were glad you weren’t the maid of honour, Petra had asked you but you refused as nicely as you could. Thankfully Petra understood that you weren’t too keen on talking in front of loads of people, so she let it slide and you were reduced back to just being a regular boring bridesmaid.

Being a bridesmaid wasn’t all that bad, Petra and Oluo decided against a bachelor/ette party so there was no unneccicary mingling between you and the other bridesmaids. The more you thought of it, the more you realised that this wedding was a pretty laid back one; There was no particular theme, there was no specific flower arrangement and the bridesmaids dresses didn’t have a specific color scheme. All in all, this would probably go by quicker than you could say “No auntie, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Half an hour till the ceremony and you, amongst three other bridesmaids, were helping Petra get ready. She was really pretty in her wedding dress and her ginger hair was perfectly wrapped in a half-updo. She was so happy that you could probably show her millions of sad dog videos and she wouldn’t budge... Okay, all joking aside, she looked radiant...

You were wearing the dress you bought the week before, along with some platform sandals that you managed to find inside your closet. In all honesty, you’d rather be wearing sneakers... Your (h/c) hair was in a “messy but elegant” updo and you had very subtle makeup on. You were comfortable, but not as comfortable as you would be if you were at home, in pyjamas, with a clean face, eating junk and watching your favourite movie. _Come on (f/n), you can do this. You can survive this! Just think about how happy you’ll be when you get home, and get to lay down on your bed and sleep soundly with no interruptions._ “(f/n)?? (F/N)!?” Someone to your side called out, snapping you out of your thoughts. “Huh? Sorry, yeah?” You blurted out, turning your head towards Petra’s smiling face. “We need to go, the ceremony starts in 15 minutes...” She replied, the other bridesmaids looking at you out of curiosity. One of them whispered something to another, stealing glances at you. “Fuck” you mouthed before following Petra and the other bridesmaids to the ceremony.

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

Two hours after the ceremony had ended and the happy couple were now officially newlyweds. There had been a one hour break between the ceremony and this party, so people could change into their desired clothes; you were still wearing your dress from before. Somehow you had managed to avoid every single one of your aunts so far, but your mother on the other hand was sitting at the same table as you. You and your father had been talking eagerly about a new book by one of his favourite authors, and so far your mother had been... surprisingly chill. She hadn’t brought up grandchildren at least. But instead she had commented on marriages and how you’d make such a beautiful bride, blah blah blah.

The people with children were starting to depart and soon you’d be able to drink yourself into oblivion. You’d probably drink so much you’d forget your name for a couple of hours, and honestly that seemed perfectly fine. At least no one had forced you to come dance yet, it would take more than a few drinks before that would happen. There was a dj playing cheesy old 80’s songs, along with some equally cheesy love songs, and a few people were dancing and just generally being awkward. They all danced like white dad’s at a barbecue, and they were all so shameless, like honestly Aunt Jane; do you really need to attempt the charlie brown?... you’ll fracture your hip...

Just off to the side of the dancefloor was a photo-booth set up. People were crowding around it, taking pictures of themselves with goofy faces and masks. There was also a long table which guests had laid all their gifts out for the bride and groom. Your gift was in the center of the table, drawing uncomfortably much attention to the bad wrapping and poor choice of paper. In all honesty, birthday wrapping paper probably wasn’t the best for wedding gifts... And finally, next to the mountain of gifts, a “serve yourself” bar! Oh how you longed to stand up, disregard whatever your mother was talking about, and grab a drink. But alas, that would have to wait; The speeches were about to begin and then after that, dinner. Which meant you only have to wait a couple more minutes until you could finally get your hands on something numbing...

Taking another look around yourself you started noticing all the different people you hadn’t noticed during the ceremony. Of course there was a lot of family members, aunts, uncles, cousins, et cetera; but there was also a high number of people you didn’t recognize, friends and family members of Oluo probably, along with some friends of Petras you didn’t know. Knowing that one of these people could be your potential future boss, you had your guard up. You were not going to embarrass yourself in front of possible bosses or co-workers; which is why you were contemplating on leaving the bar alone and trying to survive this hell without a single drop of alcohol... this was going to be a long night.

The signature sound of spoon-hitting-glass echoed around the reception, indicating that the speeches were about to begin. First Petra’s father would stand and toast to the bride and groom, then Oluo would speak on behalf of him and Petra and toast to the bridesmaids. And last but not least the best man and maid of honour had prepared a speech together, again toasting to the bride and groom. You probably would have paid attention to the speeches if you hadn’t spotted a familliar shade of neatly combed blonde hair a few tables away from yours. You remembered seeing this particular hairstyle a few weeks back... Levi’s friend.

Finally getting a clear view of the man, you noticed the woman from before too, sitting next to the blonde man. _“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”_ You whispered, stopping when your father shot you a concerned look. You waved him off and kept spying on the only two people that seemed somewhat interesting right now while keeping a close eye out for any short, irritated, raven haired men out there...

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

All children, and their parents of course, had left the reception; which meant you could finally go grab a drink without getting criticized or called an alocholic by your aunts. Trying to maintain a low profile, you made your way towards the self-serve bar and grabbed some cider. However, as you were making your way back to your table, a cold, clammy hand grabbed you by the shoulder; making you squeal and turn around almost instantly. “Ah... Oluo. Congratulations.” You forced a smile and half-hugged the man. When Petra wasn’t around you and Oluo would keep conversations to a minimum, but since this was his wedding day you obviously _had to_ talk to the man. Besides, he most likely had a reason to talk to you. “(f/n), thank you. About the job, some of my coworkers are here and I could introduce you if you like. Although be warned; I’m obviously the best they’ve had so don’t get too full of yours- ACK”. He bit his tounge. Oluo had this habit of being extremely cocky and self centered but every time he started rambling on about himself, he’d bite into his tounge... You didn’t entierly understand how Petra could put up with him.

After soothing his sore tounge by sticking it into a nearby glass of water, Oluo made his way over to the table where his coworkers were supposedly sitting. You noticed that his coworkers were sitting dangerously close to Levi and his friends by the looks of it. You carefully avoided looking straight at them but when Oluo stopped finally, curiosity got the best of you and _lo and behold_ , sitting there with his legs crossed, looking as uninterested as the day you first met him, Levi. You carefully took a big sip of your cider before Oluo motioned to you. “This is (f/n)(l/n), she’s a writer and is interested in talking to you about a possible job or something like that..” Oluo stated and spat a little while doing so. Charming.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off of Levi. He was extremely breathtaking. His suit was so well fitted that it wouldn’t surprise you if someone told you it was handcrafted by angels. A deep cough from the man next to Levi was what snapped you back to reality. The blonde man put out his hand and you quickly took it and shook almost violently. “Ah.” The man smiled looking down at your all-too-eager hand shaking. “I’m Erwin, I’m the Cheif editor at Titan Publishers.” He started, letting go of your, now slightly shaking, hand. “Please take a seat.” The man, Erwin, said and motioned with his hand to the seat in front of him. Of course you wouldn’t refuse the offer and sat down, trying to stay calm. “Me and Oluo met when he was just an intern at the company, how do you know him?” Erwin continued and smiled, obviously eager to get to know you. You could feel eyes on you as the trio, and Oluo, waited for your answer. With a shaky voice you started, “A- ah, his girlfriend- AH, I mean wife. She’s my, uh,, cousin. O- Our mothers are sisters.” You couldn’t have sounded more nervous, but somehow Erwin remained calm, smiling and nodding to your answer.

And then... an awkward silence ensued... You were used to silence, and usually didn’t find it awkward at all, but this, this was different. After nervously staring at Erwin for a few moments someone finally decided to say something. “Sorry to interrupt this very special moment but I think it’s only polite to introduce myself!” The brunette woman to your right beamed. “I’m Hanji, I’m also an editor at Titan publishers. And this one right here,” She motioned to Levi “is Levi, he is also an editor at, guess where... the exact same place! In fact he’s the best one we have... But anyway, what did you want to talk to us about?” The brunette eagerly finished, smiling brightly the whole time. You’d probably never met anyone as cheerful as her before, although you had a feeling that her overly cheerful attitude had something to do with the empty alcohol bottles on their table.

By now Oluo had left and Levi looked bored out of his mind, although that wasn’t anything new. You cleared your throat before finally speaking your mind. “Well, Oluo didn’t have it completely right. I’m not looking for a job actually, I’m looking for an editor and publisher. You see as you already know, I’m a writer, and I’m looking to publish my book soon and also get some insight on my work. And since I knew Oluo works for Titan I couldn’t pass the opportunity.” You stated, but quickly excused your rambling, still nervous about the whole thing. Erwin and Hanji kept smiling and nodding, and you didn’t dare look at Levi in case you’d get even more embarrassed. After answering your request, and reassuring you that you’d get a great editor at their company and possibly a publishing deal, which was way better than self-publishing, Erwin and Hanji started asking more and more questions. Occasionally Hanji would stand up and walk off but then come back carrying more and more booze. And that’s how you nearly ended up shit-faced-drunk in front of your _very possible_ new boss.

Uasually you could handle your alcohol surprisingly well, although this time you somehow managed to get drunk off of only a few ciders and also a couple of shots. Hanji had been great at delivering drinks into your hands, it was almost like she wanted you to get wasted. By now nearly everyone at the reception was at least slightly drunk. Even your mom seemed a little dazed, but then again, she always seemed dazed at weddings. And now you were panicing, realising you had let your guard down and were now wasted with family members still around. “Fuuuuuuuucckkkk...” You slurred, looking over the crowd. “W- *hic* what? *hic*” Hanji leaned in and turned her head off to where you were looking, searching for clues to your sudden cursing. “Nothiing. It’s jusssst that I somehow managed to get dddruuunk and my family is hereee...” You dragged your words, which somehow surprised you. You were drunker than you had expected. “Tch” You turned to the faint sound, noting that Erwin had basically passed out in his seat. Leaving you with only one person that could’ve uttered the sound.

“You’ve been quiet all night  and *hic* _that_ is the first word you *hic* choose to say??” Hanji whisper-screamed in Levi’s general direction. The raven haired man grimaced, “First off, that was not a word. Second, you two are fucking lightweights.” Levi blankly stated and stood up. “Leviiii... I am not a lightweight!” Hanji whined before clinging to his arm, “Where are you goiiing??” she continued, lightly tugging at his arm. “What the fuck do you care? If you must know I’m going to take a shit. Let go of my fucking arm.” Levi retorted completely stone-faced. “Pfffffttttt...” You covered your mouth, afraid you might throw up from laughing. Hanji turned toward you and joined your laughing, her laugh was more of a cackle whereas your was a giggle. Levi looked at the two of you for a breif moment before finally walking off.

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

And now, you had somehow been persuaded to join Levi in a taxi home. You had originally planned on getting a ride from your parents, but seeing as you were now completely shit-faced, you didn’t fancy it as much. Sitting awkwardly in a cab with your super-hot neighbour sounded better than your mother scolding you for being such a wreck. It was Hanji’s fault you got so drunk in the first place! She kept bringing more and more drinks, what were you supposed to do! She could be your potential editor!

“Alright you two! Have fun, and *hic* remember to wear protetction!” Hanji quite litterally screamed into the cab and then shut door, cackling and grabbing her stomach. Levi rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily before telling the driver where you were headed. Just as you had suspected, the drive was eerily quiet… you were actually quite thankful for the silence, you were starting to get a headache, and it would only be getting worse. _I’ll be so dead in the morning_.

 

○ ○ ○ ○

 

When you arrived home Levi almost had to carry you up the stairs. He had one of your arms thrown over his shoulder and you leaned on him almost completely. He contemplated on just throwing you over his shoulder, seeing as he would be much quicker up the stairs, but then again… he didn’t fancy the possibility of getting puke over the back of his suit. You slowly made your way up the stairs and when you finally arrived at your front door he helped you unlock your door, ushering you inside. And much to your surprise all the way into the bedroom.

“Leviiii, are you trying to get into my pants? Or dress at least.” You snickered and sat down on your bed. Levi sighed and looked you straight in the eyes, eyebrows raised. He turned towards your closet and opened it swiftly. “Where do you keep your pyjamas?” He asked in a monotone voice. You didn’t really have to answer the question because he promptly threw some clothes in your face and exited the room. “Get dressed and go the fuck to sleep.” He said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

You got dressed while you listened to him rummage through your cupboards, likely in search for a bowl or something you could throw up in, if you needed to. You decided against wearing the pants that came with the ensemble he had put together for you to sleep in and picked out shorts instead. Levi came back into the room after you had crawled into bed and covered yourself with your duvet and a few blankets. He brought a bucket, just as you had suspected, and a bottle of water. “Why are you being so nice to me?” You asked innocently. He placed the bottle and bucket on your nightstand and looked at you for a moment. “I’m not being nice; I’m being a decent person. Or do you want to choke on your own vomit and die? Cause I really don’t think either of us wants that.” He deadpanned and crossed his arms. He then proceeded to instruct you to drink the water and sleep with two pillows under your head instead of one, before finally heading towards the door to leave.

“Levi…” You hesitated, afraid you were perhaps annoying him. He sighed, but thankfully turned around and looked at you. “Yes (f/n)?”.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so... First off, hi. Second of all, I'm really sorry... I really didn't plan on taking such a long break. It just sort of happened. I started college and balancing that with writing wasn't working at all. I was really stressed all the time and like, shit just got so real. I actually didn't plan on coming back, but I suddenly got this burst of motivation and energy to write some more + I felt really bad cause some of you really like this story, so I didn't want to disappoint you...   
> I'll be trying my hardest to get more chapters out for you guys, but sometimes I just run out of ideas... if you guys have any ideas you want to convey just let me know, I'll gladly consider everything you ask!  
> Again, I'm really sorry for everything!  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, english is my second language, and also I don't like proof-reading.... oops.  
> <333


End file.
